


Guardian

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Glimpses (Remus/Ron) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron takes an important step that brings Remus and him closer together. Against all odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/)**thrihyrne** for the beta!

Ron's hand shook slightly as he extended it towards the quill the Ministry official held out to him. He felt Remus squeeze his leg, and looked up from the parchment in front of him.

“You don't have to do this for us, Ron, I hope you know that. We don't need proof,” Remus said, smiling gently.

“I know, but I want to. And in case something happens, I just want to be sure everything will be … um.”

“I love you, Ronald Weasley,” Remus whispered. “We both do.” He stroked Teddy's pink hair; Teddy was playing on the floor between Ron and Remus's chairs and was too engrossed in his game even to register the touch.

The Ministry official cleared his throat and pushed the quill into Ron's hand. “Just sign here next to Mrs Tonks's signature, if you please.”

“Yes, yes of course.” Ron scrawled his untidy signature on the thick parchment.

The official rolled up the parchment and affixed a wax seal, then sent it directly to the Ministry Archive.

“Congratulations Mr Weasley, you now share official guardianship for Theodore Lupin with Mrs Andromeda Tonks.”

“Um, thanks, I guess.” Ron couldn't help the bitter taste in his mouth at the mention of Andromeda, or rather at the non-mention of Remus. He looked over, glad to see that Remus was ignoring the insensitive remark.

Next thing Ron knew, he was swept up in a crushing hug. Remus held him tight and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Don't. He's our son, _your_ son, even if these Ministry dunderheads don't get it.” He glared at the official, who was wringing his hands nervously and seemed glad he was able to hide behind his desk.

“Let's go home.” Remus pushed Ron, whose ears were starting to go red, towards the door.

“Yeah, let's do.” Ron grabbed Teddy's hand with his left and put his right arm around Remus's shoulder. They quickly made their way to the Apparition point, the Ministry always making Remus feel uncomfortable.

They Apparated in front of the cottage, surprised to find it alive and bustling with people. Before they could in any way voice their surprise, Ginny appeared on the front steps.

“Oh, you're back. Great! We thought now that you guys finally got your act together, a party would be in order. Mum's outdone herself!” She picked up Teddy and ushered the stunned men around the cottage into the garden.

Ron couldn't believe how many people had turned up; it seemed that all of the Potters and Weasleys were there. He also spotted Kingsley engaged in a lively conversation with the Head of the Magical Creatures Department. Oliver Wood was showing some flying tricks to the Potter offspring.

“Did you know they had this planned for us?” Remus asked quietly.

“No, but it's brilliant. Look, Mum made a fruit punch, and I bet George has spiked it!” He grinned his boyish grin and pulled Remus towards the table laden with food and drink.

Ron was happy. Happy because it was a fantastic party and he was with the two people that meant more to him than anyone else: his partner and his son.

***

_The Daily Prophet, 23 April 2010  
 **Gay Wizard adopts werewolf child**_

Ron flung the newspaper into the fireplace, fuming with anger. He felt like Apparating to the Daily Prophet and telling them exactly and in no uncertain terms what he thought of their reporting. But he knew well enough that they would be just thrilled if he turned up, bloody vultures that they were! Ron only hoped that Remus would somehow miss the article.

Why couldn't they just leave things be? Just this once.

Of course, Remus did not miss the article. He saw the smouldering remains of the Prophet in the fireplace and joked, "Looks like you don't agree with the Prophet's news coverage."

"You read it?" Ron asked in disbelief. _How could Remus be so calm about all this?_ Ron still felt his anger bubbling hotly inside; he really wished he could get a hand on the bastard reporter. The only reason he kept his fury to himself was Remus, and Teddy – and the fact that he was certain a distorted version of every action on his part would make into tomorrow's paper.

"I did. I expected it to be much worse, actually. I used to be angry like you, Ron. I came to realise that, even if attitudes won't change during my lifetime, it still makes sense to fight them. Even if it doesn't seem to do any good and nothing changes, I will still continue to write letters and to meet Ministry folk. Especially now, after the article. I do it for Teddy, and for Teddy's children."

That, Ron realised, did make sense – not the kind that made you feel accomplished and warm inside, but the kind of sense that didn't allow you to give up.  



End file.
